


Home

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, bbh just wants his husbands attention, book publisher ksoo, business man bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Soo” Baekhyun whines against him.“Yes baby” he asks soothingly.“Kiss me” Baekhyun demands scooting up, his chin now propped on Kyungsoo’s chest.It’s then that finally, Kyungsoo looks down at him and laughs lightly.“Pardon?” he asks putting down his book.“Kiss me,” he says simply, and Kyungsoo laughs incredulously shaking his head at Baekhyun’s request but leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips nonetheless.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in between writing this chanchen thing and another baeksoo thing with witch/warlock ksoo...but in the meantime, have this!! i hope it's enjoyable for someone uwu

With one hand behind his neck and the other on his side idly holding the TV remote, Baekhyun lay in bed comfortably after a nice long and much needed shower. 

Kyungsoo, oblivious to Baekhyun’s return, lounged comfortably on his side of their bed completely engrossed with some new book his company was currently thinking of publishing. 

Baekhyun sighed once again and turned to face the television. The zombie film that had mildly caught his attention earlier now seemed utterly boring, and honestly, Baekhyun couldn’t even remember what was going on.

He glances over at Kyungsoo once more and frowns.

Flopping about in bed for a bit, he hopes it catches his husband’s attention — alas, it did not. Sighing, Baekhyun pouts and turns his head against his pillow watching as Kyungsoo flips to the next page of his book reaching over to push up his sliding glasses. 

Sure Baekhyun’s  a bit of a clingy husband, no one’s perfect—but that didn’t mean he was one to  _ demand  _ attention a lot of the times. However, he  _ had  _ been gone for almost a week on a business trip , and tonight was his first night back.

He figured he’d at least get to spend tonight with Kyungsoo’s arms around him, face pressed against his chest. Baekhyun hadn’t been cuddled for  _ days _ , and he’d missed his husband terribly. All he wanted was to rejoice in the warm, comfortable and familiar embrace of Kyungsoo’s arms.

That wasn’t the case however, and Kyungsoo’s arms were nowhere near embracing him. Instead, what he did have was a silver of distance between their bodies, and none of Kyungsoo’s attention because he was completely gone on that dumb book.

“Babe”

“Hmmm?”

Kyungsoo merely blinks at Baekhyun’s words, and flips another page.

“Baby” Baekhyun calls again hoping this time Kyungsoo at least turns to face him.

“Yeah babe?” he asks, face still forward, eyes glued to that damned book.

Baekhyun says nothing, merely watching Kyungsoo read —then finally when he’s had enough, he scoots closer and wraps his arms around his waist nuzzling his head into Kyungsoo’s stomach.

Kyungsoo in turn smiles down at him for a glorious silver of a second, and Baekhyun is  _ this  _ close to singing hallelujah, when sadly Kyungsoo returns his attention to the book. 

Kyungsoo does, Baekhyun notes, subconsciously begin to card his free hand through his soft locks, petting his head lazily.

“Soo” Baekhyun whines against him.

“Yes baby” he asks soothingly.

“Kiss me” Baekhyun demands scooting up, his chin now propped on Kyungsoo’s chest.

It’s then that  _ finally _ , Kyungsoo looks down at him and laughs lightly.

“Pardon?” he asks putting down his book.

“Kiss me,” he says simply, and Kyungsoo laughs incredulously shaking his head at Baekhyun’s request but leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips nonetheless. 

He’s about to pull away when Baekhyun untangles his arms from around Kyungsoo’s waist and cups his face, keeping their lips locked. Caught completely off guard, Kyungsoo clutches Baekhyun’s wrist with his free hand while blindly trying to get his book closed with the other.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo’s lips to part with his tongue. 

The book, forgotten, drops to the floor with a soft thud either of them barely register and Kyungsoo, now with both of his hands free, brings them up to wrap around Baekhyun’s neck as he revels in the soft firmness of his husbands lips molding against his own, his tongue massaging his deliciously.

Baekhyun takes ahold of Kyungsoo’s waist and flips them to where Kyungsoo’s now on top of him and wedged between his parted legs. He bites at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip playfully before pulling away for air.

“What was that about?” Kyungsoo asks breathily and Baekhyun preens at having such an effect on him.

“You weren’t paying attention to me” Baekhyun pouts rubbing his nose against Kyungsoo’s. 

Laughing softly, Kyungsoo presses his forehead to Baekhyun’s neck.

“Oh my god” he mumbles clutching onto Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“Sorry, I just missed you and you were more interested in your work than the fact that your husband was back home” Baekhyun tells him softly.

Kyungsoo chances a look up at Baekhyun and laughs at the ‘kicked pup’ expression on his face.

“Baek, I’m so sorry babe — it’s just really interesting. But, it’s forgotten now. I’m all yours, what do you wanna do?” Kyungsoo asks giving him a soft peck.

“Just wanna hold you, like this” Baekhyun mumbles tightening his hold on Kyungsoo. 

“That’s fine with me” comes Kyungsoo’s soft response and Baekhyun can’t help but be glad to be  _ home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me either on [tumblr](https://peach-mangos.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_wonhos)...i'm thinking of making a separate twt to link to my writing lmao maybe i'll even take a shot at making an sns au if anyone's interested. just let me know i guess? 
> 
> anyways comments and kudos always appreciated!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
